houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
House of Night
The House of Night is a finishing school where fledglings go while they make the Change from fledgling to vampyre. It is very much like a high school or college wherein they have four levels ("grades" or "classes") before the fledglings complete the Change/graduate into an adult vampyre. In every House of Night, all of the classes are at night and the vampyres sleep during the day. Most Houses of Night begin at 8 P.M. and continue until 3 A.M. or later, depending on individual interests. Known Houses of Night In the House of Night Series *Tulsa House of Night *Chicago House of Night (mentioned) *Isle of Skye House of Night (mentioned) *Paris House of Night (mentioned) *Canada Houses of Night (mentioned) *Sydney House of Night (mentioned) *New Zealand House of Night (mentioned) *Japan House of Night (mentioned) *Tower Grove House of Night *New York House of Night (mentioned) *San Clemente Island House of Night (mentioned) *San Francisco House of Night (mentioned) In the House of Night Novellas *Tower Grove House of Night (Dragon's Oath) *London House of Night (Dragon's Oath)(mentioned) *Pennsylvania House of Night (Dragon's Oath)(mentioned) *Paris House of Night (Lenobia's Vow)(mentioned) *Savannah House of Night (Lenobia's Vow)(mentioned) *Chicago House of Night (Neferet's Curse) In The Fledgling Handbook 101 *Frankfurt House of Night (Haus der Nacht)(mentioned) *Tigh ne Nocht (mentioned) *Sydney House of Night (mentioned) *Canada House of Night (mentioned) *South Africa House of Night (mentioned) *Calcutta House of Night (mentioned) *Isle of Skye House of Night (mentioned) *Bruges House of Night (mentioned) *Thebes House of Night (mentioned) *Naples House of Night (Napoli La Casa di Notte)(mentioned) *Beregen House of Night (mentioned) *Greece House of Night (mentioned) *Palace of Capri (mentioned, formerly) *Himalayan Regional House of Night (mentioned) In the House of Night Other World Series *Tulsa House of Night *Chicago House of Night (mentioned) *New York House of Night (mentioned) *New Orleans House of Night (mentioned) *San Francisco House of Night (mentioned) *Prohibition-era Tunnels (Red Fledglings)(mentioned) *Other Tulsa House of Night Class Ranks *Third Former **Freshman year **First level of training **Third former symbol is the Labyrinth of Nyx symbolizing their start of the path of Nyx *Fourth Former **Sophomore year **Second level of training **Fourth former symbol is the wings of Eros symbolizing their continuous movement forward *Fifth Former **Junior year **Third year of training **Fifth former symbol is Nyx's chariot capturing the stars in her wake symbolizing that the fledgling continuing on Nyx's journey. The stars represent the magic of the two years that have already passed. *Sixth Former **Senior year **Fourth and final year of training **Sixth former symbol is the silhouette of the Fates, the three daughters of Nyx and keepers of destiny and Atropos holds up a scissors, symbolizing the end of school, or for the unlucky ones, the end of life. Fledgling Curriculum The curriculum varies for each individual House of Night, but should a fledgling decide to transfer to a different House of Night upon realizing particular talents and affinities, there will be no penalties. Standard School Evening Schedule 7:45 P.M. - Assemblies, general announcements 8:00 P.M. - Sociology, Archeology, Philosophy, History 9:00 P.M. -Literature and Poetry, Writing, Art: 2-D and 3-D 10:00 P.M. - Music, Drumming, Voice 11:00 P.M. - Economics, Business, Math, Computer Sciences 12:00 A.M. - Lunch: all organic foods, an assortment of local produce and cheese, red and white wine 1:30 A.M. - Foreign Languages, Sciences: Anatomy, Physiology, Botany, Chemistry, Quantum Physics 2:30 A.M. - Exercise: Equestrian Studies, Fencing, Pearl Diving (in coastal HoNs), Yoga and/or Tai Chi, Parkour (in urban HoNs), Interpretive Dancing, Warrior Training Known Classes *Vampyre Sociology *Spells and Rituals *Literature *Poetry *Music *Drama *Spanish *Equestrian Studies *Fencing *Pearl Diving (coastal HoNs) *Yoga and/or Tai Chi *Parkour (urban HoNs) *Interpretive Dancing *Warrior Training After-school activities * The Dark Daughters and Sons gatherings * Priestess-in-Training sessions * shadowing Sons of Erebus Warriors * Feline Enrichment (which includes maintenance, exercise, brushing, multiple forms of play, gardening catnip plots and etc.) House Rules These are the rules at every single House of Night around the world. *Rule #1: **If you’ve been Marked by a Tracker, night has chosen thee. You will go through the Change and turn into a vampyre. However, if your body rejects the Change, you die. (For more information: Rejecting the Change) *Rule #2: **If you are Marked, you must leave your home and move into the House of Night school, where you will take your place as a fledgling and live for four years. *Rule #3: **At the House of Night School, classes begin at 8pm and end at 3am. The gym is open until dawn. *Rule #4: **You can never be far from an adult Vampyre for long. And it’s not like you’ll turn into a pumpkin. It’s a much bigger deal than that. (For more information: Rejecting the Change) *Rule #5: **Formal rituals are held at Nyx’s Temple twice a week. At the ceremony’s commencement, turn to the east, south, west and north to summon (in order) air, fire, water and earth. *Rule #6: **If one of the cats at the school chooses you, you will belong to him or her. Not the other way around. *Rule #7: **Every High Priestess is given an affinity, or special powers, by the Goddess. *Rule #8: **If you ever leave school grounds, you cannot wear any part of your uniform (which is primarily basic black) and must conceal all tattoo markings. *Rule #9: **Here at the House of Night school, there are no lockers. You will have cabinets in your homeroom. If someone steals something, the vamps will know it. As will Nyx. School Grounds All Houses of Night have Media and Computer Centers, and Nyx's Temple. The Media Centers ate always open and contains thousands of books. A card catalogue keeps record of every book in the Media Center. The Computer Centers are state of the art with 3-D studios and individual room monitors. Laptops are available for use on and off campus. All dorms have wide-screen televisions, each fully equipped with high-end technology for the transmission, and the enjoyment of movies and video games. The homerooms have cabinets for the students' personal belongings in their homerooms. School Council Every House of Night is governed by a School Council that makes all the major decisions for the House of Night regarding the safety of the House of Night and its students. The House of Night Councils has the power to expel students. The House of Night Councils decides their respective House of Night's unique style of uniform, which reflects the school colors and the style of dress. History In ancient times, past fanatics had manipulated mobs into destroying Houses of Night. In the twentieth century, the Vampyre High Council purchased Cascia Hall and turned it into a House of Night. After Zoey created the North American Vampyre High Council, she sent the Council members in the direction of their elements and integrate Houses of Night. Currently, all North American Houses of Night have human kids asking classes at the House of Night. Trivia * According to Professor Patricia Nolan, there are twenty-five Houses of Night worldwide. * All of the fledglings at a House of Night are legally emancipated from their human families and are able to change their names and futures. * Every House of Night has their own private jet. * Different Houses of Night take turns hosting different competitions like the Vampyre Games and the International Shakespearian Monologue Competition. * Many more Houses of Night have adopted their series of emblems. * Coastal Houses of Night have a Pearl Diving class. * Urban Houses of Night have a Parkour class. * Every House of Night is independently powerful and wealthy. * According to Sister Marie Madeleine Hachard, it is known that where there is a House of Night, there is also beauty and civilization. * All House of Night schools are autonomous and matriarchal. * All the American Houses of Night have human/fledgling programs where human teenagers can take classes at the Houses of Night. Category:Settings Category:Houses of Night Category:Lists Category:Vampyre society Category:Terms